The Dark Ritual
by Danish Existence
Summary: Morrigan performs a dark ritual on the eve of the battle of Denerim. (DA:Origins). Here it is how that (could have) happened.


**A/N **

_Disclaimer: The characters and some other aspects of the story are property of BioWare. **  
**_

_Story background: This is a story I wrote a very long time ago, while I was working on my first ever fan-fiction "On the Road", a story inspired by DA:Origins. I never got to write that story from start to finish, I only wrote different moments/chapters of it. One of those moments was the key event called "Morrigan's ritual" in the game, which happens after the Landsmeet. In my version of it, the Warden is the human noble, Elissa Cousland; she is in a romantic relationship with Alistair, who has been made King at the Landsmeet. This story can stand on it's own, if you are familiar with the game and would like to refresh your memory of it. You can also read other similar moments between these characters in the already mentioned story, On the Road. __Write to me if you have comments or questions. _Hope you enjoy! 

**The Dark Ritual**

Elissa opened the door to Alistair's room and entered quietly. He was apparently pacing between the door and the window on the opposite wall. As she closed the door, he turned around and saw her. His face lightened, his frown smoothed. He quickly closed the space between them, took her hands in his and with a slight smile said: "I see you can't sleep either. Is something up? I saw Morrigan outside your room earlier, and the look she gave me … that was icy even for her."

She retreated her hands from his, and took a step forward so that, with her back turned to him, it would be easier to avoid his look. Her voice sounded grave in her ears as she said: "Alistair, we need to talk."

"Oh, I guess whatever Morrigan said is big." he said while taking a few steps until he reached the bedpost where he turned to face her, leaning casually. "This is what I get for becoming a king. Everyone always brings you the bad news. So what is it, then?" asked he amused, crossing his arms. "Rats running amok? Cheese supplies running low? I can take it."

She didn't know how to start and she didn't know if she will be able to say it out loud. This was by far the most difficult thing she has ever had to do. She felt torn inside. How could she make what she was about to say sound less insane, buffer the shock of what she was about to propose? "I love you. You know that, right?" said she looking him in the eyes.

"Could you make it sound more ominous?" said he, lifting his eyebrows in amusement. "Tell me already."

"I need you to do something you won't like." She could no longer hold his gaze, so she looked down at her fingers.

"I don't care for the sound of that." His voice was suddenly more serious. "What are you talking about, exactly?" asked he, changing his posture.

"I need you to take part in a magic ritual." she said breathlessly.

"Oh, something Morrigan cooked up, no doubt. Hm. What do you need me to do?" he asked curiously.

"You need to sleep with her."

"Right." he said laughing. "This is pay back for all the jokes. But …you are not joking…" he continued after a moment of silence. You're actually serious?" he asked incredulous. You're not actually asking me this, are you? What kind of ritual is this anyway?"

"It's some kind of ancient magic. Flemeth's probably." she said a little bit more spirited. He was at least willing to discuss it, Elissa thought. Then maybe it was not so unimaginable after all? But should she risk and tell him the whole truth? She hated keeping secrets from him. And the consequences of this act were unknown and very grave. She could not trust Morrigan despite her reassurances. She had just found out that they have all along been a means to an end to the witch. Morrigan used them to achieve a purpose known only by her self. Potentially saving her life in the process was a side effect she could use to get what she wanted. She was now convinced that Morrigan did not care if she or anyone else for that matter lived or died.

"I won't lie to you. It will produce a child," she added after a short moment.

"What?" he exclaimed in a shocked and raised voice. "I must be hearing things, but are you telling me I should impregnate Morrigan in some kind of sex rite?" he asked in disbelieve. "This…child…why would Morrigan want such a thing? Does she want an heir to the throne?"

The anger in his voice was like a dagger in her heart. He had never before used that kind of tone with her. But she deserved it. How could she even consider asking him to sleep with another woman, and Morrigan none the less, and to participate in such forbidden magic? She felt tears in her eyes and fought to hold them back.

"You are right to be angry and I am sorry." She felt her voice trembling. "I should not have said anything. I was being selfish."

She didn't know if the damage could be undone. It will not matter for long, she thought, as his reaction made her decide what the right thing to do was. But even so, she didn't want this to be how he will remember her; she didn't want to be a disappointment to him at the end or lose his trust. She wanted to make the most of the last short time she had with him.

"What are you talking about? Selfish how?" the anger in his voice not yet diminished.

"I thought we could have a future together once it was all over. I allowed myself to imagine us living together without the constant threat of death hanging over our heads. I put my selfish needs before my duty, but I see my mistake now. And if we make it alive that far and somehow reach the Archdeamon, I will make the final sacrifice. I will deliver the final blow should Riordan fail."

"Oh no, you won't." he said in a raised and determined voice while he took a step towards her pointing his finger threatening.

"Oh yes, I will." she answered in the same tone, looking at him now. "That is my duty as a Grey Warden. I should have never tried to run away from it."

"It is my duty as well, and it is I who will do it, if as you said, it will come to that."

"No. You are no longer a Grey Warden. You are the King, and your duty is to rebuild Ferelden and carry on the legacy of your forefathers."

"I am still a Grey Warden until the Archdeamon is slain. If necessary, Anora can become queen. That should make her happy, and she might even do a better job anyhow."

"I will not hear this. You put me in charge from the start, remember? And now I am deciding that you are released of your duties as a Grey Warden."

"I don't think so. I am the King, and I give the orders. I can keep you out of the battle."

"You try and stop me." she yelled back, and turned around to leave. She reached for the door and barely opened it before he pushed it forcefully closed back. He was standing just a few inches behind her, enclosing her with his arm between the door and his body, and she heard him sigh heavily.

"Not that I would ever agree with you in this matter," he said in a calmer tone, "but why are we even discussing this? I might be tired, but I am not stupid, and you've changed the subject. This was about Morrigan. Why does she want a child? And why does it have to be me?"

"I think she wants to make some kind of Old God." she said, anger replaced by sadness in her voice. "All she said is that you will never see it, and that the ritual will prevent the death of the Grey Warden who kills the Archdeamon. She also said that it has to be a man who has not been tainted for too long, and you are the only one … well … available. She knows she could never convince you herself, but I, as a fool, let myself indulge the thought, awful as it is, despite the fact that I just found out that she has been using me all along. All because I want to be with you. As much as it hurts to ask you to do such a terrible thing, it paled compared to the thought of losing you. She knows you trust me, and took advantage of that."

Elissa could not stop the tears any longer, but tried not to sob. She felt his hands on her shoulders and he turned her around to face him.

"I do trust you." he said softly, drying her tears with his thumbs. "Look, even if I was willing to entertain this idea … and I am not saying I am … is it really what you want me to do? Are you sure…?"

"No." she said determined. "We discussed this. It was a moment of weakness which I hope you will not begrudge me. I am ready to do the right thing now."

Alistair let his hands fall from her shoulders and clenching his jaw said "All right, I will do it. Where is she anyway? Let's get this over with before I change my mind." He pushed her gently aside as he reached for the door.

"What? No. You don't have to do this." She tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Yes, I do." he said, turning slightly to look at her. "I know you all too well to know that when you get determined about something, you will not stop until you accomplish it, and I guess I will have to fight with you to prevent you from killing the Archdeamon yourself. I cannot risk your life like that, and if this is the price I must pay to keep you safe, I will pay it, even though I was prepared to die to do just that."

That said, he stormed out the door. She followed him quickly down the hall and reached him just as he entered her room. Morrigan was still there, waiting, watching the fire. She turned towards them as they approached her.

"It would seem your talk is done."

"Great, this is not a dream after all," grunted Alistair.

"What is it to be then? Has a decision been reached?" the witch asked in a demanding and confident voice.

Elissa hesitated a moment, looking at him, but he didn't glance back. "Alistair agreed with your … request." she said reluctantly.

"Wait." Alistair intervened. "I want to ask about this child. The one you …want."

"Interesting. Honestly that would not have been my first choice." said Morrigan while casting a meaningful look towards her.

"What would you like to know?" Morrigan continued.

"What are your intentions?. Do you intend to use the child to claim the throne?"

"I and the child will never be part of your life, if that's what you mean. Let us go somewhere more private Alistair, and believe me, you won't hate this as much as you think."

Elissa's eyes locked with Alistair's as he turned around to follow the witch. She would have liked to throw her arms around him in a comforting embrace as she has done so many times before, but somehow that didn't feel natural and appropriate any longer. Alistar's face was stern and unreadable. She was overwhelmed by emotions and could not sort them all any longer. But the most intense was pain as she watched them walk away, door closing behind them. Should she be relieved that Alistair agreed to do something he found so distasteful for her sake, or should she be worried that he will hate her for making him do this? She might not yet fully grasp the consequences of this act, but one thing is certain. This will always be a stain on their future, a shadow which will haunt them forever. She could not imagine Alistair ever forgetting. All she could hope for was that he will be forgiving. And she will find a way to sort things out with Morrigan. The witch will not get away with this just as that.

The thought of Morrigan in Alistair's embrace made her sick, filled her with pain and murderous thoughts. She sat on the edge of the bed and grasped her torso with her arms, leaning forward. She had to hold herself, or she might go out after them. The only relief she could find right now was to let her tears run freely.

o0o

"_Wow. Be killed by the Archdeamon or impregnate Morrigan in some unholy ritual. How does someone make that choice_?" Alistair though while following the witch.

He didn't mind dying, if it meant killing the Archdeamon, and ending the Blight. But he could not bear the thought of Elissa's death. Even though he had been trying for hours to get his head around the thought that they couldn't possibly have a future together.

Morrigan led the way to a room further down the hall, showed him in and closed the door behind her. The only light inside was coming from a candle on the bed table casting slightly dancing shadows on the walls. The spacious bed in the middle of the room made him yet again aware of why he was there, so he turned his back to it, and saw Morrigan approaching him. He did not move and clenched his fists when the witch started to undress him, dropping every piece of his clothing at their feet. Placing a palm on his chest, she pushed him on the bed. He allowed it, and sat down on the bedside, grabbing the edge tightly. Morrigan started to slowly remove her robe while looking at him. He kept his eyes on her hands while she was sensuously caressing her naked skin. Her body was attractive, slim, with milk-white fine skin, and firm well proportioned breasts, and yet he felt no desire for her. Her attempt of being provocative didn't have the wanted result, and he wondered if he was going to be able to get this done.

Morrigan advanced towards him slowly, and he dragged himself on his back further away on the bed. She climbed on above him and continued moving on her fours while he was now lying down, supporting his upper body on his elbows and pillows. He turned his head to the side as he thought she was reaching to kiss him, and so did she, only to blow away the candle light. He could not relax, but the darkness made it a bit easier. He felt her hands and her mouth moving down his neck and body, and he thought that she must really be desperate to get what she wants, considering how she always made it plain and clear how much she despised him. He tried to focus on her touch and not too think of anything else, to get this sooner over with. He felt the blood rushing to his growing under her skillful touch, and he held his groan as she impaled herself on him. A surge of pleasure and disdain made his body shudder, and he instinctively grasped the base of her hips. They stared moving in painful, awkward silence, which made the creaking of the bed resound loudly in his ears, a torturous reminder of his situation. As her rhythm began to intensify, Morrigan started chanting unknown words, which made him clench his teeth and dig his fingers deep in her flesh to resist the urge of throwing her off him. Base nature took soon over his protesting mind, as Morrigan pressed herself hard against his body, pushing him deep inside her, engulfing him whole into her warm, wet folds, pulsing softly around him. Pleasure overwhelmed him, and took its release.

As soon as he reached climax he lifted his body and pushed her aside.

He got of bed and was reaching for his cloths, when the candle started flickering again, which made him look towards it. Morrigan lay naked with a satisfied look on her face.

"You will be happy to hear that the ritual has been completed successfully."

He left the room without answering. He passed by Elissa's room on the way, but did not stop. He felt the urge to wash every trace and memory of Morrigan off him.


End file.
